


Juliet Goes Down the Slide

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three year old Juliet Morgan Hiddleston wants to go down the small water slide with her parents, Tom Hiddleston and Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juliet Goes Down the Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an ask I got weeks ago.  
> Can you write a fanfic about Tom and Taylor spending fourth of July with their toddler and their friends in RI?

They were at their home in Rhode Island. Family and friends were having fun and Juliet Hiddleston who had just turned three just got done taking her nap and was sitting on the couch with her daddy. Her mommy was busy entertaining their guests and the small inflatable slide was calling her name.

“Daddy?”

“Yes ladybug?” Tom asks his daughter with a smile.

“Slide!” she said pointing to the smaller of the two slides that they had rented for the weekend.

“You want to go down the slide. Shall we ask mommy if she wants to go down with us?”

He pulls her into his arms and stands up. Walks over to where Taylor was talking to Karlie and Cara.

“Darling, Jules wants to go down the water slide. Want to join us?”

“Oh of course.” She takes their daughter into her arms. “Let’s put you in your swimming suit sweetie.”

They walk back into the house and Taylor takes them into Jule’s bedroom. She takes out the Wonder Woman swimming suit and puts it on Juliet. Taylor then takes off her sundress and she was wearing a one piece red swimming suit and they walk back downstairs where Tom was waiting for them wearing his black swim trunks.

“Oh don’t you two look adorable. Hello Wonder Woman.” He said taking Juliet back in his arms and kissing her cheek. “And hello my beautiful queen.”

She kisses him sweetly on the lips.

Tom was going down with Juliet first. He had his arms around her body.

“Ready princess?”

“Yes! Let’s go daddy!”

They laugh all the way down and smile as the photographer takes their picture. And then it was Taylor’s turn to go down the slide. And then finally all three of them went down the slide together and after a long day of fun and spending time with those that they love. Taylor and Tom were looking at all the photos and chose the three that they would allow on social media of their daughter, all three were the ones of them going down the slide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please remember to add comments, kudos and bookmarks.


End file.
